


Hole

by micehell



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark, M/M, based on ep Fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told him it had been his choice.  He'd been told that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This one came about because of the end of _Fragments_ , and John's worry over what the aliens told him had happened, and what that meant about him. Well, and again, because of my warped mind. ;)

They'd told him it had been his choice.

 _It's your choice_ , that voice had whispered in his ear. _You can choose the Wraith, and have him suck more years from your life. Or you can choose to suck me. Which shall it be, Sheppard? It's up to you._

And he'd chosen. Chosen to try to hold out for a little longer, until his team could get to him. Told himself to hold out as he'd choked on Kolya's dick, shoved hard down his throat, involuntary tears in his eyes from the grip in his hair keeping his head _just_ there. Told himself later that he should have expected it as he screamed under the Wraith's hand, anyway.

His choice, they said. _Your choice,_ Kolya whispered. On his knees before his own personal demon, rope like puppet strings on his wrists holding him wide open to whatever _choice_ Kolya gave him. 

The knife's steel cold against his lips as it slipped between them, knicking the edge of one lip, slicing against the tip of his tongue. _Your choice, Sheppard. The knife or me, one of them's going to fuck you. You get to choose._

And he'd chosen. Not that Kolya had kept to his word any more this time than the last, John's knees a constant pain, his shoulders burning, his hands going numb as they held his arms back, up, keeping him in place as they'd pried his mouth open, as they'd pulled his pants down. He'd eventually lost track of what hurt, what didn't. What had been cut from him or into him. 

And they told him it had been his choice. He'd been told that before.

 _You shouldn't believe them anymore than you believed me_. That voice vibrated in his ear even days after they had left, fingers cold and implacable as he held John down on the bed, held John down as his dick shoved its way in again. _It's never been your choice, Sheppard. It's always been mine_. 

/ficlet


End file.
